


Sleep, interrupted

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Dean Winchester, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, The Cage Is A Fun Place Full of Fun Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: What if it wasn’t Sam who went to the Cage with Michael and Lucifer, but rather Dean?Also, Michael and Lucifer do get bored.SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/MichaelSPN ABO Bingo square: Truth or Dare





	Sleep, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m so muddy on canon, sorry if I butchered it.  
> Also, this is unedited and unbetad. There will be a second fic in this Dean-in-the-Cage "Fun and Games in the Cage" series.  
> The dubcon is because of dubious consent relating to archangels in general and Dean not being asked for consent before being kissed.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/Michael  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: Truth or Dare

** Sleep, interrupted **

*

Dean didn’t even think before Sam and he jumped into the hole that had opened up in the ground. He’d said yes to Michael, told Sam to continue saying no to Lucifer. In the end, Sam had to, but at least they’d figured out a way to blast an archangel into the Pit rather than their body. Dean simply hoped that it worked.

 

**

 

When Dean wakes up, it’s dark. There doesn’t seem to be anything around him, but he hears mutters, and he feels... hopeful that he’s in Bobby’s panic room and that everything is okay. That it’s Sam talking in hushed tones with Castiel. That’s he’s going to really wake up soon. That it doesn’t feel as if he’s blind. Dean’s tired though, and he falls asleep easily again.

 

***

 

Dean wakes up again, and everything is still dark. Black, in fact. It’s like his eyes have stopped working – there’s not even lighter spots. The whispers are still there, but now he recognises the voices, and he sighs. He wished that Sam wouldn’t get stuck down here, and Sam didn’t. It’s just him – so the ejection seat must only have worked on one soul.

Then it hits him. He’s stuck in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer for God knows how long, and Dean takes a shuddery breath. He doesn’t know them, but he does know sibling rivalries, and he’s not sure he wants to be here.

“Hello, Dean,” he  hears. It’s somewhere to his left, and the sound seems to be echoing around a little, so Dean’s not completely sure. He _is_ sure that this is Michael, though.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Dean rasps. He’d like some water, but he knows that his soul won’t need it. He didn’t need anything in Hell, either.

“Somewhere.” Michael’s shrug is clear in his voice. He doesn’t care where his brother went. “He can’t go very far.”

Dean swallows. “Okay.”

“Go back to sleep, Dean. There’s little else to do here.”

Dean huffs and lies down again. He figures that Michael’s right. Even if there was something to do, he isn’t anxious to go do it with Michael and Lucifer. Or even just one of the two. Just... no. Dean snorts at the idea of the sibling rivalry extending to games. Besides, he just realises, the archangel grace must have burned out his eyes. That explains a lot.

 

****

 

When Dean wakes up, he knows he’s not alone. There’s a hand on his ankle and a voice crooning a lullaby near his ear, and Dean knows who it is and he wants to shudder.

“Why don’t you want to play, Dean?” Lucifer asks, voice sultry and dark with promise. “Why won’t you just play with us? We can give you your eyes back if you do...”

“No thanks,” Dean manages, before turning around and curling up. He knows he’s exposing himself, but whatever happens to him, it can’t be any worse than what happened in Hell.

Lucifer is one stubborn bastard, though, and he continues to sing near Dean’s ear. It’s in the same sultry tone, but this time the songs are about rape and murder, and well, Dean’s not even surprised. He just lets the steadiness soothe him to sleep again.

 

*****

 

Dean wakes up again, this time to two voices arguing above him. It’s about him, he knows that instinctively, but he can’t quite understand what they are talking about. Lucifer and Michael arguing was something he expected to hear every day, but this far it’s been strangely quiet. Maybe they just argued while Dean was asleep.

“-offer him his eyes back?” Michael hisses, and now Dean starts to pay attention.

“I wanted to play a game, and he needs his eyes for that,” Lucifer whines.

“We don’t need his eyes to play a game,” Michael says. “Don’t you agree, Dean?”

Dean sighs. Of course they know he’s awake. They are archangels after all. He remains quiet though, not wanting to say something before he knows what they are actually talking about. He doesn’t want to accidentally consent to something he really doesn’t want to do.

“Oh, I got it!” Lucifer exclaims. “We can play Truth or Dare. He doesn’t need to be able to see for that!”

“Just for the dares, I think?” Michael says, but he sounds pretty positive about this idea.

“Nah, we can come up with something,” Lucifer says. “Dean, do you want to play Truth or Dare with us? We’d get bored with just the two of us, and it’s way more fun when it’s not just me and my brother.”

Dean bites his lip, but he _is_ rather bored and while playing a game with archangels might not be the best thing ever, he might get something good out of it. Or whatever. “Okay.”

“Great,” Lucifer says, clapping his hands and generally sounding like a three-year-old. Dean barely holds in his snort. “Okay, Michael: truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Michael says confidently.

“What do you think about Dean being your one true vessel?” Lucifer asks. He sounds smug, and Dean doesn’t understand why.

“He’s good,” Michael says. Once again, Dean can hear the shrug in his voice. “It’s not like he’s Geoffrey, but well. Can’t have everything, I guess.”

Dean bites the inside of his cheek. He’s not sure what he was expecting, and positivity wasn’t quite what he expected – he did drag Michael into the pit – but this wasn’t particularly great either.

“Dean,” Michael says. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Dean says. The angels know almost everything about him already, so it’s a safe bet.

“How do you feel right now?” Michael asks.

“Blind,” Dean says. He’s being honest, and it is the first thing that comes to mind. “Lucifer. Truth or dare?” He doesn’t even know what to ask the devil himself, but he’ll... figure it out.

“Dare, Dean.”

Dean takes a second to think, and then he suddenly knows. “Give me back my sight.”

Lucifer snorts. “If that’s really what you want... I’ll give you an entire round to think about it.”

Dean nods. He doesn’t care what they do and if they restore his sight. He’s pretty sure he can’t see anything down here anyway. The next rounds go by quickly, and Dean decides that he doesn’t want his sight back. It’s all fine and dandy – although hard to come up with dares when there’s nothing to do around – until Lucifer dares Michael to kiss someone in the room.

“Juvenile,” Michael mutters, but Dean hears it, and that means that Lucifer does too. In the back of his mind, Dean knows that Michael is probably going to go for him, but somehow, he is still surprised when Michael’s soft lips press against his own. Dean moans into the kiss, and Michael presses closer. Dean feels his face flush, and Michael slowly backs away. The kiss was short enough but somehow, it’s turned Dean on.

“Oh look,” Lucifer says, sarcastically. “The vessel likes its true occupant.”

Michael shushes him and then laughs. “I think we should consider stopping for tonight. We’ve probably worn him out, and if you’d want to play something else again at some point, we should leave him for now.”

“Okay,” Lucifer says, strangely elated again. “We’ll leave him for now. I think we’ve got some stuff to talk about, anyway. Come on, Michael – let’s go.”

Dean sighs in relief when they go, and settles on the soft mattress he’s been on the entire time. He’s just going to sleep again, and he’s going to enjoy it. This... thing with Michael is strange and slightly unsettling, but they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
